Sex Bomb
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Kurt est sexy. Le seul problème, c'est que tout le monde s'en rend compte sauf lui. Et ce sont ses amis qui en parlent le mieux. Trois POV Blaine, Finn et les filles de New Directions.
1. You sexy thing

**Titre** : _Sex Bomb_

**Spoiler** : saison 1 et 2. Ficounette située après le mémorable épisode 2x16, « Original Song ».

**Genre/Ratings** : GEN … bon, non, ça c'est un mensonge vu que y'a une touche de Klaine mais franchement, c'est à peine slashiyou ! POV Blaine, Finn et Mercedes.

**AN** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson de Tom Jones. Les titres des chapitres sont tous tirés de chansons que vous pouvez voir/écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : not mine !

* * *

><p><strong>You sex<strong>**y thing (Hot Chocolate – 1975)**

**Blaine**

Blaine caressait la rampe de l'escalier principal de Dalton, arborant un large sourire.

- Franchement Blaine, il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques l'étrange fascination que tu as développée pour cette rampe, le taquina Kurt.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il descendait les escaliers de Dalton, il revoyait Kurt le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez cet escalier qui avait mené Kurt droit à lui, qui lui avait donné son premier amour.

Son premier amour … Depuis 14 jours, 7 heures et (il regarda sa montre), et yep, presque 30 minutes.

Kurt lui souriait. C'était le sourire n°8. Kurt avait toute une déclinaison de sourires que Blaine adorait décrypter (il en était pour le moment à 12. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il fasse comme Kurt et se promène avec un petit calepin pour y noter ses observations. Toujours utiliser la méthode scientifique. Et éventuellement, illustrer chaque note avec une photo). Et le n°8, c'était le sourire « je t'adore mais franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi ».

- Blaine, tu es sûr que ça va ?

(Ah, le petit froncement de sourcil n°5. Oui, Blaine étudiait aussi la vie des sourcils de Kurt. Il était devenu Kurtologue. Un métier passionnant. La passion de toute une vie).

Blaine attira Kurt à lui et l'embrassa.

Embrasser Kurt était un vrai délice.

Ok. Blaine avait un fétiche. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à un fruit (ou à une pâtisserie) lorsqu'il essayait d'analyser ses baisers avec Kurt (lui qui avait toujours été plutôt un littéraire se retrouvait depuis qu'il connaissait Kurt comme un de ses scientifiques acharnés à tout analyser. La différence bien entendu, c'était que son sujet à lui était absolument fantastique).

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient douces et charnues et Blaine aimait les titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent rouges. Un peu comme … comme une fraise. Blaine adorait les fraises. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les fruits, c'était qu'ils avaient tous des goûts et des tessitures différents.

Et c'était exactement la même chose avec les lèvres de Kurt. Chaque baiser apportait une sensation différente.

Et cette fois (il était temps de faire quelques recherches …) … Ahahaha : chocolat. Kurt venait certainement de déguster un frappucino. Fraise et chocolat. Le duo parfait.

Kurt était parfait. Et il fallait que Blaine lui dise, là, maintenant. Il rompit le baiser.

- Tu es parfait, murmura t-il, se penchant à nouveau pour capturer ces incroyables lèvres (manger des fruits était important pour la santé, non ? Et là, il avait une furieuse envie de fraises). T'embrasser est si … si … tu es si … sexy !

- Blaine, arrête, tu veux, déclara Kurt sur un ton agacé (se dégageant de l'embrasse de Blaine juste au moment où celui-ci allait atteindre la terre promise. A tout le moins, une de ces parcelles).

Blaine soupira.

- Kurt …

Et voilà, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'employeur le petit mot en « S » (ce n'était pas le « grand » parce que si le mot « sexe » passait ses lèvres, Blaine était persuadé que Kurt entrerait en combustion spontanée).

Blaine en avait un peu assez du comportement de jeune Victorienne de Kurt ! Il était temps qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait. Il agrippa le bras de son petit ami (le même petit ami qui était si incroyablement inconscient de son sex-appeal) et l'entraîna vers la salle de chant.

Il était temps que Blaine Anderson, chanteur adulé des Warblers, entre en scène.

* * *

><p>Un seul regard de Blaine suffit à faire comprendre aux membres des Warblers qui se trouvaient là qu'il était temps d'aller faire un petit tour ailleurs et en quelques minutes, Kurt et lui se retrouvèrent seuls.<p>

Blaine installa Kurt dans un des fauteuils du salon.

- Blaine, mais qu'est-ce qui te pr-

Blaine le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres (qui étaient aussi douces que la peau d'une pêche … bon sang ! Il allait finir par se donner vraiment faim avec ses analogies).

- Chut, plus un mot.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais resta silencieux (le miracle de l'amour certainement, pensa Blaine).

- Kurt, est-ce que je suis ton petit ami ?

Kurt haussa les sourcils (haussement n° 9 celui qui disait clairement « faut-il que je t'aime pour supporter une telle bêtise »).

- Oui, bien sûr mais –

- Et est-ce que tu me trouves … sexy.

Kurt n'hésita pas un instant.

- Bien sûr, tu –

- Ok, dis moi en _quoi_, je suis sexy à tes yeux.

Cette fois, Kurt se raidit.

- Blaine, je sais où tu veux en venir mais c'est différent –

Blaine s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Kurt, je dirais qu'en matière de relations homosexuelles, ce qui vient à l'esprit en premier, c'est justement ce qui est « identique ». Est-ce que tu trouves … mes lèvres sexy (petit hochement de tête de Kurt). Et mes yeux (nouveau hochement). Peut-être aussi … mes mains (cette fois, le hochement fut accompagné d'un petit sourire). Et bien sûr, il y a mes incroyables fes-

- _BLAINE_ ! S'indigna Kurt.

- Kurt, ce que tu trouves sexy chez moi, l'est aussi chez toi. J'aime tes lèvres (il déposa un rapide baiser sur ces dernières), tes yeux (il en profita pour en faire autant sur les paupières de Kurt) et tes mains (qu'il prit dans les siennes et amena à ses lèvres pour les embrasser). Bien sûr, je trouve aussi que tes fesses ne manquent pas d'intérêt …

Blaine étouffa les remarques indignées de Kurt en l'embrassant.

- Kurt, tu es sexy. A mes yeux. Parce que … parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu es important pour moi. En fait, tu es la personne qui compte le plus au monde. Et jamais je ne cesserai de te trouver merveilleux. Et parfait. Et jamais je ne cesserai de te le répéter, encore et encore. Alors, autant t'y habituer. Kurt Hummel, tu es sexy, je t'aime, je bénis le jour qui t'a fais entrer dans ma vie. Et j'aime cette rampe d'escalier car c'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première, toi et ton sourire, tes mains, tes yeux …

Blaine se leva. Il sélectionna une bande son sur le magnéto des Warblers et se tourna vers Kurt. La musique emplit la pièce. Blaine se mit à chanter.

_Only yesterday I was on my own  
>Just another day later my mind was blown<br>You sexy thing come into my life  
>Forever and a day it feels so right<br>How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
>Been a long time coming only just begun<br>Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
>Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing<em>

_How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
>How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly<br>Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
>Now you're lying next to me<br>Making love to me_

_I believe in miracles  
>Where you from<br>You sexy thing  
>You sexy thing<br>I believe in miracles  
>Since you came along<br>You sexy thing_

Lorsqu'il eut fini de chanter, Blaine attendit la réaction de Kurt avec un peu d'appréhension.

Kurt resta un moment sans bouger, le fixant d'un air énigmatique (encore un objet de recherches pour Blaine), puis il se leva et attira Blaine à lui pour un baiser passionné.

Ok. Pas des fruits. _Huhu_. Trop simple. Non. Kurt était bien plus complexe qu'un simple coupe de fruits. Ou qu'une saveur sucrée.

Il était … une intoxication.

Et Blaine Anderson était un pauvre junkie. Il était complètement drogué.

Kurt était une drogue dure.

Et si sexy …

**A suivre avec « Let's Talk About Sex (Salt-N-Pepa – 1991) » – Finn**


	2. Let's Talk About Sex

**Let's Talk About Sex (Salt-N-Pepa – 1991)**

**Finn**

Finn serrait les papiers dans ses mains. Il était à la fois en colère et inquiet. Et bien entendu, l'objet de cette confusion était _TADA_, Ô surprise, une fois encore Kurt, son frère (il commençait vraiment à se demander comment les gens qui avaient des frères et sœurs faisaient pour ne pas perdre la boule).

Finn s'allongea sur son lit (les papiers toujours froissés entre ses mains) et se mit à fixer le plafond. Si seulement il n'avait pas, tout à fait involontairement, surpris la fin de cette foutue conversation entre Burt et Kurt !

Burt et Kurt … Finn trouvait que la sonorité des prénoms des Hummels était vraiment amusante ; peut-être était-ce un choix de Mme Hummel. Un moyen de rapprocher père et fils, de les lier. Et ça avait marché parce que ces deux là étaient incroyablement proches, l'un de l'autre. Bien plus que Finn ne l'était de sa mère par exemple et, il devait bien se l'avouer, parfois, il en ressentait une légère pointe de jalousie.

Ouais, jalousie était le maître mot dans cette affaire.

La conversation sur le « sexe » était une de celles qu'il s'imaginait souvent avoir avec son père. Il en avait écrit chaque réplique des centaines de fois. Mais cette conversation dans son cas n'aurait jamais lieu, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, oui, il avait été jaloux de Kurt à ce moment là. Et il avait été satisfait de voir combien son frère était mal à l'aise. Et encore plus amusé de savoir que Burt ne le laisserait pas avoir ses premières relations sexuelles avant son trentième anniversaire (_ouch_, pauvre, pauvre Kurt).

Et c'est pour ça que maintenant Finn se sentait terriblement coupable. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait promis de prendre soin de Kurt, de le protéger. Est-ce que ce qu'il venait de découvrir entrait dans ce cadre ?

Finn soupira. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et défroissa les papiers.

Des brochures.

Sur les relations amoureuses entre garçons.

Finn les avait trouvées dans la poubelle (c'était sa semaine : les membres masculins de la famille Hudson-Hummel sortaient les poubelles chacun leur tour). Il avait été attiré par le dessin de deux ado, deux garçons, se tenant par la main mais il n'avait pas réalisé sur le coup ce que signifiait sa découverte.

Kurt n'avait pas écouté son père et avait jeté les brochures qu'il lui avait données sans les lire (peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment attendre ses trente ans pour faire l'amour pour la première fois ?).

Mais Finn avait peur pour Kurt.

A cause de Blaine.

Ils étaient ensemble maintenant, Kurt et lui, et tout pouvait arriver, non ?

Finn ne voulait pas que Kurt tombe enceinte comme Quinn et – Euh, bon, non, ça, ça n'arriverait pas mais … mais peut-être que quelque chose de pire pourrait arriver !

Le problème, c'est que Finn ne savait absolument pas comment le sexe fonctionnait entre deux garçons. Il avait bien essayé de lire les brochures mais il avait eu l'impression de violer l'intimité de Kurt. Les brochures étaient à lui. Finn n'avait aucun droit de les lire.

Finn se leva et rangea soigneusement les brochures dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour accéder à ces informations.

Et il avait sa petite idée dessus.

* * *

><p>Finn fonça droit au rayon des DVDs. Faire du shopping n'était pas trop son truc et moins il passait de temps dans les magasins, mieux il se portait. Il passa en revue le rayon « films ». Ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, ce qui alla donc vite. Il prit le DVD qu'il cherchait et rentra à la maison.<p>

Bon, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se caler confortablement sur le divan et à regarder un film primé aux Oscars. Ce n'est pas comme s'il regardait un porno, hein ? Pas besoin de se planquer dans sa chambre. Cool. L'éducation sexuelle pour les homosexuels était, somme toute, plus facile que pour les hétéro. Finn lança le film.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à _LA_ scène sous la tente.

- _Oh_ ! Fut tout ce que Finn put articuler avant de stopper le DVD.

_Woaouh_. C'était … euh, intense. Ok, limite violent. _OhMonDieu_ : Kurt !

Kurt était … il était fragile. Vulnérable. Bon, Blaine n'avait pas la stature de Heath Ledger mais Finn ne voyait pas comment son petit frère pourrait se sortir vivant (à tout le moins sans dommage) de ce type de … d'exercices physiques !

(Finn comprenait maintenant Burt : pas question que Kurt ait des relations sexuelles avant son trentième anniversaire, Finn y veillerait).

Finn s'était trompé, BrokeBack Mountain était un film fait pour empêcher les jeunes gay d'avoir des relations sexuelles. C'était de l'anti-éducation sexuelle.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Finn ressassait toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Il avait bien essayé de parler à Kurt (lors de leurs petits tête-à-tête nocturnes autour d'un verre de lait chaud) mais les mots ne sortaient pas.<p>

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne maîtrisait pas assez le sujet pour en parler librement.

Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait : des experts.

Et justement, il savait où en trouver.

* * *

><p>Rachel le fixait comme si elle ignorait qui il était (ou comme s'il était complètement idiot, difficile à dire. Peut-être un peu des deux).<p>

- Finn, demanda Rachel d'une voix tremblante, est-ce que … est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es… _gay_ ?

- _NON_ ! S'indigna Finn (tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de regarder s'il y avait un membre de l'équipe de foot dans les couloirs du lycée. Kurt lui arracherait les yeux s'il savait qu'il avait encore (un peu) honte de pouvoir être identifié comme un homosexuel). Non, je ne suis pas gay, reprécisa t-il. Je … j'ai juste besoin d'informations. Pour … pour un ami.

Rachel lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

- Un ami … Finn Hudson, je connais _tout_ tes amis et aucun d'eux n'est gay, alors la vérité, s'il te plaît ?

Finn soupira. Il se cala contre le vestiaire, et, un air défait sur le visage, lâcha.

- Kurt.

- Kurt, répéta Rachel, apparemment incapable de faire la connexion (et qui avait un air idiot sur le visage cette fois, hein ! _AH_ !).

Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pour Kurt. Il est avec Blaine maintenant.

Silence.

Finn poussa un énième soupir. Visiblement, il allait falloir qu'il explique le problème.

- Tu sais comment il est. C'est un romantique ! Il voulait lâcher des colombes au mariage de nos parents. _300_ colombes ! Il croit en la romance des vieux films des années 50. Le genre où le sexe se résume à des étreintes fougueuses et passionnées … _SANS_ baiser. Et Blaine a l'air d'un type sympa, je sais mais …Finn prit une large inspiration avant de lâcher, il aime le foot.

Rachel cligna des yeux.

Finn cogna son front contre le vestiaire. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde entier soit si … si obtus (c'est à Kurt qu'il devait de connaître ce mot. Il l'utilisait si souvent lorsqu'il parlait de Finn que ce dernier avait fini par en vérifier la signification sur Google) ?

- Blaine est gay mais, il est comme nous, il aime le foot, ce qui veut dire qu'il est comme les autres garçons … et est-ce que nous aimons nous contenter de petits « bisous » sur le coin d'un canapé ?

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

- _Oh_, finit-elle par dire.

- Oui, « oh ». Rachel, je connais les gars comme Blaine parce que j'en suis un ! Il voudra aller plus loin avec Kurt et … et j'ai peur que … que Kurt ne soit pas prêt.

Il prit les mains de Rachel dans les siennes.

- Rachel, je t'en prie. Tes pères peuvent l'aider. Ils sont gays ! Ils savent comment, euh, comment ça marche. Kurt a besoin de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

Rachel lui sourit.

- Finn, je suis si fière de toi, vouloir aider Kurt ! Il a de la chance de t'avoir pour frère. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

* * *

><p>Rachel se glissa dans la cuisine juste derrière Finn.<p>

- C'est parfait ! Rien ne vaut un bon verre de vin pour se détendre. Pendant que nous préparons le dessert, ils pourront bavarder tranquillement. J'ai briefé mes papas donc tu peux leur faire confiance, ils sauront quoi lui dire.

Finn hocha la tête.

Il n'était pas certain que Kurt soit si « détendu » que ça. En fait, il n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards noirs à Finn pendant tout le repas (dès qu'il s'était aperçu qu'au lieu de se retrouver autour d'une table avec tous les membres de New Directions, il avait droit à un dîner « chez les Berry ». Kurt devait avoir reniflé le piège.)

* * *

><p>Le retour à la maison fut silencieux. Très silencieux. Ouais, Finn avait eu raison. Kurt avait l'air furieux. Il soupira. Tant pis si Kurt lui en voulait, il espérait que les pères de Rachel avaient pu l'aider.<p>

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Kurt disparut dans la cuisine, sans un mot. Finn hésita un moment puis décida qu'il était sans doute préférable qu'il le laisse tranquille et qu'il monte se coucher.

Il était dans sa chambre depuis moins de vingt minutes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Kurt entra (sans attendre que Finn lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, mauvais signe). Il déposa le rituel verre de lait chaud sur le bureau de Finn puis s'adossa à sa chaise.

Ok, c'était bon signe, non ? Le verre de lait, ça signifiait que Kurt l'avait pardonné …

- Tu n'imagines pas les efforts surhumains que je fais actuellement pour me retenir de te lancer le contenu de ce verre au visage, finit par annoncer Kurt, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

… ou pas.

- Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie, ce qui n'est pas peux dire vu le nombre de fois ou j'ai été attaqué par un slushie ou bien été enfermé dans les toilettes. Quand on ne m'a pas tout simplement mis la tête dedans. Alors, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Finn se sentait super mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse maintenant ou bien Kurt ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, sauf que … sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il était important de savoir ce que « signifiait » faire l'amour. Qu'on soit hétéro ou pas. Il soutint le regard de Kurt.

- Oui. Kurt, je t'aime.

Les bras de Kurt retombèrent le long de son corps, ses yeux, grands comme des soucoupes, fixaient Finn.

- QU-_quoi_ ? Bredouilla t-il.

Finn, voyant Kurt déstabilisé, en profita pour s'armer du peu de courage qui lui restait et donner l'estocade (encore un mot qu'il devait à Kurt. Il avait gagné un frère et un dictionnaire vivant en emménageant chez les Hummels, cool, non ?).

Finn attrapa Kurt par les épaules. Ce dernier, toujours sous le choc de la révélation de Finn, ne résista pas. Finn posta Kurt devant la glace de l'armoire.

- Kurt, regarde, regarde toi.

Kurt fonça les sourcils, ne comprenant manifestement pas où Finn voulait en venir.

- Kurt, tu n'es plus un petit garçon. Tu es … magnifique ! Attractif. Mignon (Finn espérait que les qualificatifs que les filles utilisaient pour les garçons, convenaient aussi aux homosexuels). Pas étonnant que le cœur de Blaine se soit enflammé pour toi. Kurt, tu as enfin un petit ami et … et tu dois savoir à quoi t'attendre s'il veut … si _tu_ veux aller plus loin avec lui. Kurt, je … je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Et c'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas d'avoir demandé aux pères de Rachel de t'aider parce que, soyons honnête, ni ton père ni moi, ne le pouvons.

Et voilà, il avait tout dit. Il lâcha Kurt et attendit de voir quelle serait sa réaction.

Kurt fixait son reflet dans la glace, silencieux. Puis il se tourna vers Finn, des larmes dans les yeux, toujours sans un mot, il le prit dans ses bras. Finn sourit et passa à son tour les bras autour des épaules de Kurt.

- Merci, murmura Kurt dans le sweater de Finn.

Ce soir là, jamais son verre de lait chaud n'avait paru aussi bon à Finn.

**Suite et fin « Sexy World – Norma Gladys – 1962 » Mercedes-Rachel-Quinn-Santana-Britanny (j'avais d'abord pensé à Mercedes mais je crois que les filles de New Directions ont deux ou petites choses à dire à Kurt).**


	3. Sexy World

**« Sexy World – Norma Gladys – 1962 »**

**Rachel-Quinn-Santana-Britanny-Mercedes-Tina-Lauren et Blaine**

Rachel se leva, alla au tableau, y gribouilla un mot puis, tout sourire, se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Mes amies Glee Clubbers, nous avons une mission ! Annonça t-elle toute excitée.

- Une mission ? Comme dans G-Force (1) ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à entrer dans une balle en plastique, répondit Britanny, l'air inquiet.

Rachel (comme les autres membres féminins du Glee Club présents dans la salle de chant) ignorèrent la jeune fille. Plus par habitude (ses réparties étaient toujours complètement décalées mais incroyablement innocentes) que par méchanceté ou indifférence. Ils étaient un groupe, formaient une unité qui se nourrissait aussi de la présence de Britanny. Ils étaient destinés à ne jamais se rencontrer, à ne jamais rien former ensemble : les pompom girls, la reine de beauté, le petit délinquant, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, le paraplégique … et pourtant, ils étaient ici, unis. Rachel éprouvait une incroyable fierté lorsqu'elle pensait à New Directions (et non, pas seulement parce qu'elle était leur meilleure soliste).

- Et je suppose que cette fois, je devrais remercier la fabuleuse Rachel Berry d'avoir daigné me convier à cette réunion ? Lâcha Santana sur le ton tranchant qui la caractérisait.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as écris « Kurt » sur le tableau ? Demanda Mercedes. Il ne lui est rien arrivé à Dalton au moins ! Oh, je le savais, il lui est arrivé quelque chose … nous n'aurions pas du le laisser partir et-

Rachel l'interrompit.

- Non, non, non, il va bien, justement. C'est notre mission.

Six paires d'yeux la fixaient. Six paires d'yeux qui manifestement se demandaient ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête. Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde autour d'elle soit si lent à comprendre les choses les plus simples !

- Kurt est …il est stupide, lâcha t-elle soudain.

Avant que Mercedes ne se lève pour lui arracher les yeux, Rachel précisa.

- Je veux dire, il est idiot comme seule … euh, les femmes peuvent l'être lorsqu'elles sont amoureuses.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Quinn lui répondit sèchement.

- Et encore une admirable affirmation complètement machiste. Félicitation Rachel, Catharine MacKinonn (2) n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Rachel soupira.

- Il est amoureux de Blaine mais cet idiot est comme un … comme un gamin ! Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est adorable. Et sexy.

- Super sexy, ajouta Tina.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Euh, oui, il est vraiment canon. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué lorsqu'il porte juste une chemise et qu'il déboutonne un peu le col ?

- Ouais, ses chemises sont toujours boutonnées jusqu'en haut et il a un gilet ou un pull par-dessus, pire qu'une ceinture de chasteté, j'te jure, mais quand il dévoile un peu de chair … _MAMAMIA_ ! Gémit Lauren sur un ton presque rêveur.

Cette fois, les six paires d'yeux étaient tous écarquillés, surpris par la réaction de la championne de lutte gréco-romaine (et petite amie de Puckermann qui en était complètement raide dingue fou. Un exploit quant on savait que Noah alignait les filles comme d'autres alignent des victoires sportives. Il fallait être l'anti-thèse de la blonde effarouchée et rêveuse pour faire cet effet au Puckausorus !).

- Bah, quoi, s'énerva Lauren. Moi aussi j'aime bien les belles choses et …et Kurt est une belle chose.

- Vous voyez c'est exactement ce que je disais ! S'exclama Rachel (ravie que quelqu'un comprenne enfin où elle venait en venir).

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, répondit froidement Mercedes, toi tu dis qu'il est _idiot_ !

- Mais sexy, rajouta Rachel. Et c'est justement là, le cœur de notre mission. Nous allons faire de notre « idiot sexy », un sexy qui rendra idiot les autres … enfin, au moins Blaine. Nous allons le rendre irrésistible ! Alors, vous êtes avec moi ?

Une main se leva.

- Oui Britanny.

- Si on le rend irrésistible, je vais encore être attirée par lui et franchement, je ne crois pas qu'Artie apprécie. Ou bien … Artie pourrait le trouver irrésistible, et là, c'est moi qui ne vais pas apprécier.

- Oh, et bien, je crois que … bredouilla Rachel. Je crois que la solution c'est de le rendre juste « Blaine irrésistible ». Un peu comme … (elle suppliait les autres filles de l'aider des yeux mais ces dernières lui souriaient genre « débrouilles toi ma belle ! Tu as creusé le trou dans lequel tu es tombée, à toi d'en sortir toute seule ». Ah, on lui en reparlerait de la belle unité de ND ! Et dire, qu'elle faisait ça pour eux. Quelle belle bande d'ingrats. Mais ça lui ferait une belle chanson. Les terribles choses qu'on lui infligeaient donnaient toujours des chansons géniales) … comme un imperméable ! Nous allons rendre Kurt imperméable aux autres hommes que Blaine, ok.

Britanny arborait un large sourire.

- Fantastique ! Répondit-elle.

- Oui, absolument génial, grinça Santana, rendre un gay encore plus gay. L'idée du siècle, vraiment. Le Nobel est pour toi Rachel.

- Nous n'allons pas le rendre « plus » gay. Juste … un peu moins _inaccessible_. Et je ne vois qu'un seul dieu capable d'accomplir ce miracle. Le grand et magnifique dieu Shopping. Et son temple est situé à moins de 20 km du lycée.

Le brouhaha occasionné par cette annonce (un chouïa théâtrale, Rachel en convenait) fut couvert par la petite voix fluttée (et pour le moins confuse) de Britanny.

- Je croyais que Kurt ne croyait pas en Dieu ?

* * *

><p>Kurt avait immédiatement répondu au texto de Mercedes. Un peu de shopping lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu les Régionales : il avait gagné un petit ami mais perdu une chance d'être célèbre … bon, ok, rien à faire des Régionales.<p>

_IL AVAIT UN PETIT AMI !_

Qui l'embrassait dès qu'il pouvait (Blaine appliquait à ses baisers la même règle qu'à ses solos : « n'importe où, n'importe quand ! ». Bien entendu, Kurt ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, pas du tout, du tout).

Il était heureux que Mercedes le contacte parce que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blaine, leurs relations avaient changé. Ils étaient moins proches, moins complices. Non, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue : ce n'était pas la faute de Mercedes, ou de sa relation avec Blaine. C'était sa faute à lui. Monsieur Schuester avait raison. Cette année, il avait fait le vide autour de lui, plus ou moins consciemment. Le harcèlement à McKinley avait escaladé et il s'était accroché à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Qu'il devait s'en sortir seul.

- Hey, _beauté_ fatale …

Il sursauta et porta la main à sa poitrine.

- _Mercedes_ ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire un - _aaaaaah_ !

Kurt fut assailli par une horde de Furies (oui, celles de la mythologie romaine, rien que ça !). Il fut bientôt obligé de se rendre. Bras le long du corps, respirant à peine, il subit l'attaque en règle des membres de ND (c'était peut-être le rêve de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des mâles d'être étouffés à mort par de jeunes adolescentes pubères mais pour lui c'était plutôt un cauchemar !).

- Quelque chose me dit que vous avez, une fois encore sécher les cours de Mlle Lewis, parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le mot shopping signifiaient faire des courses pas commettre un homicide !

- _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_, Kurt, ton adorable sens de l'humour nous manque tant, le taquina Mercedes (qui avait commis le crime des crimes : passer la main dans ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux … _Sacrilège_ !).

- Nous avons une surprise pour toi, annonça Rachel, un air malicieux sur le visage.

_Oho_. Malice + Rachel Berry. _DANGER_ !

- Euh, j'ai juste _peur_ de demander …

Rachel se mit à agiter une liasse de billets devant lui.

- Là, j'ai vraiment, vraiment peur de demander …

- Nous nous sommes cotisées, toutes les sept et _VOILA_ !

- Voilà, _quoi_ ?

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pour toi. Je sais que ce soir tu as un rendez-vous spécial et –

- Je vais tuer Finn, maugréa Kurt. Comme si ce désastreux dîner chez tes pères n'avait pas suffit, voilà que maintenant il raconte à tout le monde ma vie privée. Mort, il est _mort_. Théoriquement mort mais ce sera encore plus douloureux. Je vais laisser traîner malencontreusement son ordinateur portable allumé à la dernière page Internet qu'il a ouverte, le genre sur laquelle on circule après minuit quand tout est calme dans la maison, et le laisser sur le bureau de Carole. Mort, mort, mort.

Rachel et Mercedes échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Kurt, commença Mercedes, je sais que … je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi quand ça comptait cette année. Je … ce qui s'est passé avec ton père … le fait que tu aies dit que tu ne croyais pas en Dieu … je crois que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'accepter. Et puis, oui, je suis un peu jalouse de ta relation avec Blaine mais … mais je t'aime vraiment ! Nous t'aimons vraiment et … nous voulons faire quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui. Alors dis oui, s'il te plaît.

- _Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt_, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! Supplia Rachel.

- Vous commencez à sérieusement me faire penser à Glenn Close dans Liaison Fatale.

Quinn passa son bras sous celui de Kurt et l'entraîna vers l'une des premières boutiques qu'ils avaient sélectionnées : Carita.

- C'est parfait, parce que cette femme avait exactement tout ce que tu vas avoir ce soir, murmura t-elle sur un ton suave.

Kurt frissonna.

- Euh, et quoi exactement ?

- De la classe et … une incroyable et animale, sensualité.

* * *

><p>Blaine soupira. Et regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Cela faisait plus de vingt-cinq minutes qu'il attendait Kurt chez Breadstick.<p>

S'il y avait une qualité qui caractérisait Kurt, c'était la ponctualité.

Il composa (aussi pour la énième fois) le numéro de Kurt et tomba (toujours pour la énième fois) sur son répondeur.

Blaine commençait vraiment à se faire du souci. Et si … et si Karofski avait réussi à – Non. Non, il devait rester rationnel et calme et –

- Bonsoir dit une voix qui fit immédiatement fondre l'horrible iceberg qui avait pris place dans son cœur.

Il leva les yeux vers Kurt prêt à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son retard …

… et sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol.

Juste devant lui se tenait Kurt Hummel. Sauf qu'il ne ressemblait pas à _son_ Kurt Hummel.

- Je le savais, soupira Kurt, c'était complètement stupide, ce qui marche pour les filles ne – _mmmmmmmpffff_.

Blaine eut du mal à rompre le baiser.

- _Wouaouh_, dit juste Kurt (lorsqu'il eut récupéré assez de souffle pour parler). Je vais investir dans un abonnement chez Carita. Tant pis si ça diminue de moitié mon budget shopping.

Blaine lui ne dit rien. Il était trop occupé à regarder Kurt. Non, à le _dévorer_ des yeux. Il était tout simplement _fantastique_ !

Il portait une chemise Marc Jacob gris clair, col déboutonné, manches relevées sur un jean noir (et pas un de ses slim qu'il affectionnait tant). Ses cheveux n'étaient pas laqués à l'extrême (Kurt ne se déplaçait pas sans deux spray de laque : un « fixation légère », pour les retouches de demi-journée et l'autre « fixation forte » pour les « petits pépins ». Blaine pensait sincèrement que Schwartzkopf devrait reverser des royalties à Kurt) mais avaient été coiffés de manière naturelle. Et l'effet était saisissant. Simple. Sobre.

- Mais que … qu'est-ce que … c'est si … comment …

Kurt haussa un sourcil.

- En même temps, si ça te mets dans cet état … Je ne veux pas que tu en perdes la faculté de parl – _mmmpffff_.

Cette fois le baiser dura plus longtemps.

- Et en même temps, réitéra Kurt, essouflé, je suis un grand, grand fan d'aphasie, non vraiment. Fan. Absolument _fan_.

- Kurt tu es _extraordinaire_.

Kurt rougit (Blaine était certain que même dans vingt ans, Kurt rougirait toujours aux compliments. Et il voulait être celui qui serait là pour le faire rougir).

- C'est … ce sont les filles. Elles m'ont euh, relooké, enfin, un peu. Tu imagines ça ? Relooké par Rachel Berry ! Ca aurait pu tourner au cauchemar. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. D'ailleurs, pour les cheveux, je ne suis pas sûr que -

Blaine stoppa sa main.

- Kurt stop. Tes cheveux sont parfaits et tu vas devoir me donner le numéro de téléphone de chacune de ces demoiselles que je les félicite en personne.

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Kurt, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il relâcha les lèvres de Kurt et posa son front contre le sien.

- Kurt, je veux que tu saches quelque chose, quelque chose d'important : quoique tu portes, quelle que soit la manière dont tu coiffes tes cheveux, je t'aime. Je t'AIME Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt tenait son tee-shirt à bout de bras et examinait l'inscription.<p>

_Likes Boys._

Pas mal.

Il sourit. C'était comme un second « come out », non ? Il ne s'était pas résolu à inscrire Gay. Il trouvait cette étiquette vaguement … ok, vulgaire. Absolument anti-romantique. Et il était dans une phase complètement, totalement Hugolienne.

Etre aimé … Comme dans le poème, Kurt était enfin aimé.

_J'aime, et l'on m'aime._

_Cela dit, tout est dit. Pour que je sois moi-même …_

_Il faut que j'aie une ombre et qu'elle dise : Aimons !_

_Il faut que de mon âme une autre âme se double,_

_Et, me cherchant des yeux, murmure : Où est-il donc ? (3)_

Il avait trouvé son âme. Blaine.

Et, il avait retrouvé New Directions !

Kurt était enfin « entier ». Pendant tout ce temps passé à Dalton, il n'avait pas été lui-même. Juste une ombre, un anonyme fondu dans la masse. Une négation de lui-même. Il avait été « Kurt Hummel transféré de McKinley » mais jamais « Kurt Hummel de Dalton ». Comme un fugitif, il avait été en fuite. De lui-même …

Oui, il n'était plus été en sécurité à McKinley mais il n'avait pas non plus été à l'aise à Dalton : le prix à payer pour être à l'abri de Karofski avait été trop lourd. Un terrible abandon. L'abandon de son identité.

Mais c'était fini !

Kurt avait Blaine ET il avait New Directions. Il se sentait investi d'une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Il n'était plus seul. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait été trop absorbé par sa douleur …

Il passa le tee-shirt et s'assit devant son dressing (il avait sacrifié par mal de place dans sa chambre à la construction de ce dressing mais il en était particulièrement fier). Ok, maintenant, il lui fallait un gilet pour la mise en scène (ils devaient tous cacher leur tee-shirt pour le découvrir, de manière assez mélodramatique d'ailleurs, pendant le show). _Huhuhuhu_, que choisir …

Son regard fut attiré par du rouge dépassant d'un carton. Il fronça les sourcils et extirpa le vêtement de la boîte.

Il frissonna en reconnaissant le gilet.

C'était celui qu'il portait lorsque Karofski l'avait menacé juste avant le mariage de son père avec Carole et lui avait volé la petite figurine vintage de mariés. C'était celle du mariage de ses parents, il l'avait retrouvée au grenier. Karofski lui avait volé sa vie ce jour là, son présent et, d'une certaine manière, son passé. Il avait bien failli aussi le priver de son avenir. Mais grâce à Santana (et à ses extraordinaires talents de garce. Et non, utilisé envers Miss Santana Lopez, il ne s'agissait pas d'une insulte mais bien d'un compliment !) tout avait changé.

Il tint un long moment le gilet dans ses mains puis il se décida.

Ce show allait être comme une renaissance. Le moyen de conjurer le passé et ce gilet serait parfait pour marquer la fin d'une ère, la fin de la peur et de la solitude.

_Vive l'avenir !_

Kurt passa le gilet et referma le dressing. Il s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et prit une petite boule de gel dans sa paume. Il allait l'étaler dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il repensa à Blaine.

Et à Finn.

Aux filles.

Et à Blaine hier soir à Breadsticks.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir.

Sexy ?

Ils étaient tous convaincus qu'il était sexy (et l'avait parfois exprimé de manière particulièrement ridicule, si ce n'est humiliante. Kurt avait retrouvé un DVD de BrokeBake Mountain à la poubelle … et non, il ne voulait pas savoir qui, de son père ou de Finn, avait fait l'achat !).

Et donc … Sexy.

Kurt sourit à son reflet.

_Oooooooh_ oui, ils allaient tous voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Kurt Hummel était de retour à McKinley.

Avec un petit ami.

Et sexy en diable.

**Zi endeuh (**j'ai commencé cette fic en écrivant … l'épilogue après avoir vu l'épisode « Born This way » (2x18), le reste s'est construit autour, en quelque sorte. And yes, Kurt is _SEXY_ !**)**

(1) Oui, je sais, je suis incorrigible et voici donc encore Victor Hugo ! C'est juste un extrait, le poème s'intitule « Etre Aimé » (1874).

(2) Catharine MacKinnon est une célèbre féministe américaine.

(3) J'ai adoré ce film pour enfants : des cochons d'inde espions ! Comment ne pas aimer, franchement ?


End file.
